custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing by the Rules (Thevideotour1's version)
Playing by the Rules is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on July 2, 1995. Plot Antonio unintentionally ruins everyone's fun by insisting on playing every game by the rules, while Min feels like inventing imaginative (but unscientific) ways to play them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Dracup (Grant George) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Juno (Tim Proctor) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Trafford (Sam Riegel) *Gail (Janet Veyts) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Little Red Caboose #Indoor, Outdoor Voices #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #What a Baseball Day! #Have a Snack! #This Is Not My Day #Why Can't I #Try and Try Again #Rules Song (Parody tune: The Forgiveness Song) #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Trivia * * * * * * * * * * *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from *Tart wears a maroon t-shirt, blue jeans, and black loafers. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Room for Everyone". *Antonio wears a black collar shirt, beige shorts, and white sneakers. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes in "Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "On the Move". *Dracup wears a light blue collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Anyway, You Slice It". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Up We Go". *Jason wears the same clothes from "I Can Be A Firefighter". *Kenneth wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Juan wears the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits". *Jobic wears the same clothes while Derek wore in "I Just Love Bugs". *Reese wears a white shirt, white pants, and white shoes. And straight hair. *Juno wears a red collar t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black loafers. *Ishtar wears a yellow sweater, pink pants, and red sneakers. And straight hair. *Trafford wears a dark green sweater, black jeans, and red sneakers. *Gail wears a pink sundress and pink Mary Janes. And a high ponytail. *This video will later be adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Be Yourself and Veggietales: God Wants to Forgive Them?!". *Production for this video took place in January 1995. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song, "Little Red Caboose", Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! (they hug him) *Barney: Hi, kids! How're ya doin'?! *Gail: Wasn't it fun being at the playground with all the kids?! *Barney: Oh, yes, Gail! I love to play with you! (giggles) *Reese: (offscreen) Guys! Guys! Not so loud! *Antonio: That sounds like Reese. *Reese: (comes down from the treehouse) I'm trying to read a book about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *Barney: Oh, we're sorry. *Shawn: Reese, we should not be as loud as a rooster. *Reese: That's right. You should be as quiet as little mice. *Barney: Right. *Min: Barney, can you explain what types of voices we use? *Barney: Sure. Follow me! (giggles) *(Shawn, Tosha, and Gail come inside the classroom with Barney) *(music starts to Indoor, Outdoor Voices) Quote 2: *(after Barney, BJ, and the grownups take care of Baby Bop, the kids play earthlings and martians) *Kids: (as martians) Get the earthling! Get the earthling! *Min: (as the earthling) Martians, you'll never catch me! I'm too fast! I brought my bicycle to the mars! (she runs off) *Tosha: (she stops) How could she get a bicycle in her suitcase!? (laughing) Min's so funny! (she runs off) *Shawn: (he stops) Oh, no! That means we will never catch him! (he runs off) *(Antonio walks slowly and humming) *(the others martians catch the earthling) *(Antonio stops and get very tired) *Antonio: Oh...this isn't good. The planet mars is covered with lots of red dust. The bicycle wheels would just sink down and spin around like you were on a beach. *Min: Of course not. That will be too funny. *Antonio: Oh, yes. It's a scientific fact. You couldn't ride your bicycle to mars. *Min: Yes, I know. We were just playing. *Antonio: But it's not scientific. Science is science, c'mon! *(the rest of the kids come over) *(Gail groaning) *Gail: Hey!! Why are you spoiling all our fun today?!! *Antonio: I'm not spoiling a thing. *Carlos: Then how come we stopped laughing? *Min: Okay, okay, okay. Good thing I packed my balloon-mobile. It can bounce right over dust. (she pretends to ride on her balloon-mobile and imitates bouncing sounds) *Shawn: (laughing) That's funny, Min. *Tosha: Now we'll never catch her now. She's got her balloon-mobile. *Antonio: I'm not playing. Balloon-mobiles do not exist. *Min: Antonio, it's just for fun. *Barney: (opens the door) Kids, kids! Not so loud! *Gail: Oh, sorry, Barney! *Carlos: Yeah, we don't wanna make a peep. *Sean Abel: Kenneth and Juan are here any second today! *Barney: Shh. Baby Bop's asleep. BJ, the grownups, and I are trying our best to take care of Baby Bop because she has a tummy-ache, Kenneth & Juan are Here Now. *Sean Abel: That's Why It seems I Call Them, I'm Looking for Jason, He's a little kind of cold in the snow, luckily, he feel so yucky, ill & sick, got throw up into his mouth, and got the sneezes into his nose, When I was About to Ask I call him too, so My Brother Nick decided to let him sleep in today, But don't worry the Doctor says he's gonna be okay, and he'll be here pretty soon. In the meantime, Antonio, Tart, Dracup, Reese, Juno, Ishtar, Trafford & Gail has very graciously agreed to help out! *Barney: I Guess So. *Sean Abel: Wait, Barney! *Barney: What is it Sean Abel?! *Sean Abel: Today I move into my Room, My Mom is bring home with some Money to buy JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose! *Min: You're Right, I Don't Think Jason was Here! *Shawn: Yeah, But we're playing a great game! *Barney: Well, I set up a nice, quiet game for you kids in the classroom. *Shawn: Oh, can you tell us?! *Barney: Well, it's called number bingo! *All (except Antonio and Min): YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Min: You know what, Antonio? *Antonio: What? *Min: Martians play bingo. *Antonio: Of course not. *Min: Yes, they do. They call it "gobing". That's why "bingo" said it backwards. *Tosha: You're funny, Min! *Min: C'mon, let's go! *(all come inside the classroom with Barney except Antonio) *Antonio: Well, I know they do not play bingo on the solar system. (he comes inside the classroom) Quote 3: *(we see Barney and the kids at the table playing number bingo) *Barney: All right. Whoever has the... (he holds up a card with the number 10) ...number 10 should put a token on it. *(Min puts the token in the wrong spot) *Min: Ahhh! Gobing! *Antonio: Already!? Lemme see that! Hey!! You put your token in the wrong spot. So why did you shout "gobing"?!? *Min: I'm playing backwards. Gobing, gobing, gobing! *Antonio: B-but that's not the way it's played. *Barney: According to the rules, Antonio's right. *Min: Antonio is fun about lots of things but...it's fun to play backwards. *Barney: Then you should vote how you want to play it. *Shawn: I vote we follow the rules. *Gail: I vote we play for fun. *Tosha: Me, too. *Carlos: Me, three. *Baby Bop: (wakes up) Ahhh! Excuse me! Excuse me! *Barney: Oh, we're sorry, Baby Bop. Did we wake you up? *Baby Bop: I had a dream that the bingo hall is crowded. And every time I asked people to move in a polite way, they would yell "gobing". *Barney: Please go back to sleep. You must be sick. *Baby Bop: I know. *Barney: So we'll all try to be as quiet as mice, won't we? *Carlos: Yeah. We're sorry, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Thank you so much. And I'm sorry for spoiling...whatever you're playing. (yawns and then walks over to the grownups) Dracup? *Dracup: Yes, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Barney and the kids are too loud. *Ishtar: What?! *Baby Bop: There's too much noise and I can't sleep. Besides, I'm feeling very sick. *Trafford: Okay, just take a rest so that your tummy will feel all better. *Baby Bop: Well, all right. *Ishtar: Also, you will not hear the noise of Barney and the kids. *Reese: Yeah. You can use earplugs so that the sound won't bother you. *Baby Bop: Okay. *(the grownups get some earplugs for Baby Bop) *Carlos: Wow! Antonio already spoiled the game. He's being too scientific today. *Antonio: No, I'm not. I'm a fun guy. *Barney: Antonio's right. He just wanted to play by the rules. *Tosha: Yes, but rules spoil all the fun. *Antonio: No, they don't. Sometimes, rules can be lots of fun! *Barney: That's true, Antonio. So instead of fighting, let's all just start over and begin another game -- a quiet one. *Shawn: Oh. Like guess what? That's quiet. *Barney: Yes, Shawn. Off you go to the treehouse, but on your tippy-toes as quiet as little mice. *Min: Like quiet, little mice wearing slippers. *All (except Min): Quiet mice wearing slippers?!! Eww!! *(Barney giggles) *Antonio: That's impossible! Mice don't wear slippers! *Shawn: You're funny, Min! *Min: C'mon, Antonio. It's just pretend. *Barney: Antonio knows that. He just see things a bit differently. That's all. And Antonio's way can be lots of fun, too! *Antonio: I've never seen a mice wearing slippers. *Min: Well, if they don't, they should. That way, the cat would never hear them coming! *Sean Abel: Wait a Second, Do you Remember Jason, So I called my Phone! *Min: You Surely Do Sean Abel! *(Barney and kids laughing) *Shawn: Min's really funny today! *Barney: C'mon, everybody! Let's go! (giggling) *(Barney and the kids go to the treehouse and leave Antonio) *Antonio: (groans) No one's doing anything right today. (he follows Barney and the kids) Hey, guys! Wait for me! Quote 4: *Antonio: (gobbles up the banana so fast after the song Have a Snack) I'm finished now! Let's go and play! *Barney: Antonio! You gobbled up the banana so fast! *Antonio: That's because the banana fell off the Christmas tree my parents bought at the farm when I was little. *(Barney and kids laughing) *Barney: Well, Antonio, eating food too fast can be messy. Always chew your food slowly so that your body can digest food. *Antonio: That's right, Barney. I'm done, anyway. (he throws the banana peel at the grass) *Ishtar: Okay. I've got some pain medicine for Baby Bop and a wooden spoon. (she has the pain medicine and a wooden spoon) *(the banana peel lands on the grass) *Ishtar: Finally, this will make Baby Bop feel all better. (while she is walking, she slips on a banana peel and drops the pain medicine and the wooden spoon) Yikes! (she falls down on the grass) Ow!! What was that for?! *Antonio: To make this banana peel a skateboard ramp at the royal kingdom! *(Barney and kids laughing) *Ishtar: Grrr! Let me get up by myself. *Antonio: No. Let me help you. (he gets up and walks up to Ishtar) *Barney: Antonio, no! *Antonio: Be careful! (he lets Ishtar up) *(Ishtar groans) *Antonio: Oh, no! *Ishtar: Antonio, how could you do that to me!? *Antonio: I was just trying to pick you up. That's all. *Ishtar: Now look what you did! Antonio, help me get the medicine and the spoon so I can take care of Baby Bop, will you?! *Antonio: Well, all right. (he gives the medicine and the spoon) *Ishtar: Thanks, Antonio. Now run off and continue what you're doing. *Antonio: Okay, I will. (he runs off) *(Ishtar goes inside the classroom) *Barney: Well, if everyone finished, let's clean up this mess and play alphabet zoo! *Antonio: I can be funny playing alphabet zoo, especially if I'm the giraffe. (roars) *(Barney and the kids laughing) *Shawn: Antonio. A giraffe would never go... (roars) *Antonio: He would, too...if he had a sore throat. (laughing) Very funny, huh, Min?! *Min: I guess it is. *Tosha: Barney, the picnic is very messy. *Barney: I can take care of that. (he uses magic to make the picnic tablecloth and the snacks disappear) *Kids: WOW!! *Barney: There you go! Now let's play alphabet zoo! *Kids: YAY!!! Quote 5: *Barney: Okay, now let's start our alphabet game with the letter "a". And since Min is the oldest, let's let her be the one to start. *Kids: YAY!!! *Antonio: I love that game! *Barney: Okay, Min. Imitate an animal that begins with "a" and we'll guess which animal you are. *Min: Okay. (hissing like a snake) *Gail: Oh, I think she's doing a snake. *Antonio: No, listen to me, Min. This is how you do a snake. (meowing like a cat) *Shawn: Come on, Antonio! That's not a snake! That's a cat! *Antonio: I know. I did it to be funny. (laughing) *Carlos: But why? You didn't want me before. *Antonio: But now I'm funny! (meowing like a cat) *Barney: Antonio! Not so loud! *Antonio: It's not loud, but it sure is funny! (laughing) *Baby Bop: (wakes up, opens the door and comes outside) Hey, hey, hey, hey. *Tosha: Oh, no, Baby Bop! We woke you up! Sorry. *Antonio: Yeah! (laughs) It's because I'm so funny! (laughs again, then meows like a cat) Pretty funny, huh? *Baby Bop: Uh-huh. It might won't be funny, but it's also very loud. *Barney: Listen, if you play quietly all afternoon, I'll make you something very special. *Shawn: Wow!!! Can you tell us more!!!? *Barney: Ahhh. You will see. *Baby Bop: But you hafta be quiet, okay? *Min: Well, okay. *(Baby Bop goes back into the classroom) *Tosha: What's the special thing, Barney? *Barney: It's an apple pie. *Shawn: Aren't apples kinda red? *Barney: To the kitchen! (he and the kids come into the classroom) Quote 6: *(Barney and the kids are ready to make the apple pie) *Barney: Okay, now. Here's the flour... (he puts a bag of flour on the table) ...and a mixing spoon and a basket of apples. So who wants to help me count the apples? *Antonio: I do! I can even count them backwards! Wanna see?! *Barney: Sure. *Antonio: Okay. (he turns around) 1 apple, 2 apples, 3 apples. (he turns his head back) See, Barney?!! I counted them backwards!! Funny, huh?! *Barney: It may be funny, Antonio, but it's a bit loud. *BJ: (he walks over and steals the rolling pin) All right! Now's my chance to play baseball! (laughs and leaves the classroom) *Shawn: I'll do it. I can count quietly, except if I hafta count them more than 11. *Barney: That's right, Shawn, because I only need 5 apples. *Shawn: Of course, Barney. That is the right ingreident for apple pie. *Barney: (giggles) Okay, now, where did I put my rolling pin? *Shawn: (quietly) 1...2... *Antonio: Hey, look, everyone! *(cuts to Antonio wearing a basket as a hat) *Antonio: I've got a new hat! (laughs) Funny, huh, Barney?! *Barney: I guess it is. *Antonio: Then how come nobody's laughing?? *Shawn: Because we are busy. *Gail: Yup. *Antonio: (gasps) Hey, Gail. (stares at Gail) *Gail: What? *Antonio: There's a bee on your nose. *Gail: (screams) YEOW!!! *Antonio: (laughing) Just kidding! Pretty good one, huh?! *Carlos: You're gonna wake Baby Bop up. *Antonio: Oh, no!! Now the bee is sitting on your hairband, Min!! *Min: (screams) YEOW!!! *Gail: Antonio!! What's wrong with you today?!! *Tosha: Yeah. You're not acting like you. *Antonio: It's because I'm funny. (laughing) *Gail: No, you're not. You are just very, very weird. *Barney: Kids! Kids! All I need you to do is to be quiet -- extremely quiet. And my rolling pin. Where is it? *Min: BJ took it and he went outside. *Barney: Thanks, Min. I'll just go outside and tell him to give it back, okay? *Min: Well, okay. *(Barney leaves the classroom) *Antonio: Hey, Carlos. *Carlos: Yes, Antonio? *Antonio: Want to see me make it snow? (laughs) (puts a bomb to make the flour explode) *Shawn: It's gonna blow! We gotta hide! *(they except Antonio do so) *(cuts to BJ playing baseball) *Barney: Oh, BJ. Where did you put my rolling pin? *BJ: (has the rolling pin) I have it right here. *Barney: Oh, that's nice. But can I have the rolling pin back so the kids and I can make the apple pie? *BJ: No. I wanna play baseball. The rolling pin is a baseball bat. *Barney: I get it. So you think the rolling pin is a baseball bat, right? *BJ: Right. I'm going to play baseball with a baseball bat. (he practices playing baseball with a baseball bat) *Barney: (giggles) All right, BJ. After you're done with the bat, it would be nice if you would... *(a loud exploding crash is heard in the classroom) *Barney: Oh, my! Something in the classroom is going on here! Come, BJ!! *(he comes into the classroom with BJ. When the flour smoke clears, they see the kids and Antonio covered with flour) *Barney: Uh-oh! (yelling angrily) ANTONIO!! *Antonio: Look at me, everyone!! I'm a snowman!! (laughing) *(the other kids look frustrated) *Antonio: I'm funny, huh, guys?!! *All (except Antonio): NOOOOOOOOOO!! *Baby Bop: (wakes up) Oh, there's too much noise in here. I'm going to the bathroom. Maybe there I can feel all better. Ishtar. *Ishtar: Yes, Baby Bop? *Baby Bop: Can I go to the bathroom? I have the diarrhea. *Ishtar: Sure. Why not? *(Baby Bop goes to the bathroom) *Gail: Uh-oh! *Carlos: Now we'll never get our apple pie! *Dracup: W.. Well You See Carlos, I.. I believe we had some sort of an accident, Right Barney? *Barney: Yes, We most certainly had an accident, and I Think Someone Had Some Explaining To Do. *Sean Abel: Well, Um, You See, There's an Ugly Duckling, and he's in the river, at the Wild West Farm, Like Animals, Horses or Cattle, The Cottage, and with some rooms, and the way to swim through the river over there, and he turns him Into a Beautiful Swan, expect My Brother Nick Minor, was in Uncle Jamie's House, in Mississippi, and trees are a lot better than the ugly duckling swims through the river anyway. *Tart: It Just So Happens that the Nearest Ugly Duckling turns Into a Beautiful Swan, like two-thousand-six-hundred-and-forty miles away, What we're You Thinking?! *Barney: You Cleaned up The Mess, Now What are we Going to Do About It?! *Carlos: You Have a Pool Party Carnival Picnic at Your Backyard, What Do you Have to Say For Yourself?! *Sean Abel: Um, I'm Sorry? *Barney: But Your Friend Antonio is going to get a 6 second timeout. *Antonio: Huh?! Just for being funny Has Accident?! That's not fair! *Barney: Some pranks are funny can be accident! But not this one, Antonio! You have caused confusion! You had caused an flour explosion! You will have a time out for the next 6 seconds! *Antonio: (horrified) 6 seconds?! Barney, no, you cant be serious! *Barney: Yes I am! Go there now! *Antonio: Right. Quote 7: * (the next day, Kenneth & Juan arrived) * Juan: I wonder where my Brother Carlos Is. * Kenneth: You Don't Even Care What You did To Me! * Ishtar: What are you 2 Doing?! * Kenneth: We're Looking Carlos, He's in the Treehouse! * Carlos: Has anyone Seen Sean Abel? * Kenneth: Carlos, What are you Doing up There! * Carlos: I'm Looking for Sean Abel, when I woke up this morning, he was gone I got it! * Shawn: I've Got It! * Kenneth: Got What? * Shawn: our ticket out of here, we can build a giant catapult to fling us back home, here I'll demonstrate with this working model, You wind it up, then someone sits here, say, Carlos, for example, now just pull this cord and fire! (The catapult pops up the coconut, the coconut bumps on Carlos, making him falling down) * Kenneth: Oh No Ishtar. * Carlos: Ouch. * Shawn: Oh dear. * Kenneth: Look what you done to Ishtar! * Carlos: You Hit me in the Head with a Coconut! Quote 8: * Carlos: Antonio, Why'd You Make Such a Mess in There?! * Min: yeah we didn't mean to get pie, because you woke Baby Bop! * Antonio: well, everyone said I wasn't fun today, so I tried not to be Laugh here, I was looking for Sean Abel. * Carlos: Huh, I'm not Funny Like that Before. * Antonio: oh yeah you really are. * Carlos: oh you mean like you. * Gail: Yeah, You Mean, Bawk Bawk, Like a Chicken! * Barney: Your Timeout is Over Antonio. * BJ: Oh, I see! * Barney: now you can all go play in the garden if you want. * Ishtar: okay. * Carlos: Gee, if I'm funny the way Antonio was, maybe I'm just too strange, who I like Antonio better when he's trying no to laugh, so I'll try to be like that you just watch. Quote 9: *(the kids are at the playground, 2 hours later) *Tosha: What will we play? *Antonio: How about earthling and martians like before? *Carlos: Oh, yeah!! That was really fun!! *Antonio: So why don't I be the earthling and you...will all be the martians!! (he runs off) *Min: Okay! Start running, earthling! (she runs off) *Shawn: Let's go! (he and the kids run off) *Gail: Hurry!! Gotta catch the earthling! (she runs off) *Antonio: (laughs) Ha ha! (he stops) You'll never catch me in a hundred gazillion years! (he runs off) *(the kids run off) *Tosha: Oh, yes, we will, earthling! *(the kids try to catch the earthling) *Shawn: Oh, yeah! *Antonio: (he stops) You'll never catch me because I've got my special flying legs on! (he runs off) *(the kids stop) *Min: Nobody's got flying legs! *Gail: Yeah, Antonio! How come you don't make up scientific things like before? *Antonio: (comes back) Aw, that's too serious. *Gail: So? I like when you do that? *Antonio: But now I'm a fun guy. *Min: Aw, but flying legs don't even exist. *Antonio: Well, all right. You martians will never catch me because...I've got my special airplane elbows! (he shakes his elbows and the airplane engine roars. He runs off) *Min: Those things don't exist, either. It's not scientific. *Antonio: C'mon. I'm just pretending. *Min: Yeah, but it's all wrong. How come you have airplane elbows? You can't do that! *Barney: Oh? And why not, Min? You like being funny! *Gail: Yes, of course! You're really good at that! Quote 10: * Sean Abel: Hey Guys, I'm Back, What's Up?! * Barney: Sean Abel, You Came Back, I knew you Should. * Sean Abel: I'm Sorry I was Here! * Barney: Oh That's Okay. Quote 11: *Jobic: Hi Everybody, Hi Barney. *Barney: Hi Jobic. *Jobic: You Know What i Say? *All: No. Category:Barney and Friends Season 3